Between Future And Past
by Profe Fest
Summary: Percobaan kedua puluh sembilan itu berhasil. Namun, sebuah hal yang janggal terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin tak ada data mengenai Vongola Decimo? Lalu, kenapa percobaan kedua puluh delapan bersama Varia? Warning! Sho-ai, Typo(s), ada Fem!Tsuna (disini bernama Tsuki), OC(s)! Don't like, don't read! /Chapter 1, UPDATE/ Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

**Title : Between Future And Past**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, (a bit) Romance, ********Friendship, **Hurt.

**Pairing : _Himitsu_~ *Author digiles***

**Warning : TYL, Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), ada Fem!Tsuna (disini bernama Tsukihime)!**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Uknown place. Uknown time**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, apa mesin disebelah sana sudah aktif?" tanya seorang pria bersurai perak sambil menatap rekan-rekan seperjuangannya sedikit kesal.

"Hahahaha… aku baru saja menyalakannya, Gokudera…" sebuah tawa tak berdosa meluncur dari salah satu rekannya.

"Tch! Pantas saja!" pria itu mendecih.

"Hei, sudahlah Gokudera… kita tidak boleh membuang waktu…" pria berambut pirang menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Heh, aku baru tahu Haneuma sepertimu bisa bicara seperti ini…" dengus seorang pria lain yang membawa dua buah tonfa ditangannya.

"Kyouya, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" sebuah rengekan anak-anak meluncur dari bibir pria _blonde_ itu.

"Kufufufu~… Haneuma Dino ternyata bisa merengek seperti bayi…" sebuah tawa nista sekaligus sindiran keluar dari seorang pria berambut cukup panjang berwarna biru dengan pucuk nanas diatasnya.

"Diam saja kau, kepala nanas!" pria pembawa tonfa tadi memberikan sebuah tatapan maut penuh aura dark pada pria berambut biru itu.

"Kufufufu~… kau mau mengajakku bertarung, Hibari Kyouya?" tanya pria berambut biru itu sambil mempersiapkan tridentnya.

"Kalian berdua, cukup… aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan terakhir kita untuk memperbaiki keadaan…" lerai pria berambut pirang itu. Kedua pria yang nyaris menghancurkan tempat itu pun berhenti dan kembali diam. Pria _blonde _itu menarik napas dan menatap pria berambut perak tadi tegas.

"Gokudera, lakukan itu sekarang…" perintah pria bersurai pirang itu.

Pria berambut _silver _itu mengangguk yakin. "Tetap dibelakangku dan larilah jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan!" peringat pria itu sambil menekan tombol _keyboard _dengan cepat.

_**PIP!**_

Pria itu pun menekan tombol _Enter _pada _keyboard_ itu. Secercah cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat semua orang disana menutup matanya. Tak lama, cahaya itu menipis dan lenyap tak berbekas. Orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu membuka matanya dan memasang posisi bersiaga. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahaya di ruangan itu. Pria berambut _silver _tadi menatap pemandangan didepannya –sebuah kaca berbentuk tabung yang penuh oleh air berwarna _mint_ dengan seorang gadis didalamnya yang tubuhnya terpasangi banyak kabel dengan berbagai warna. Pria berambut perak tadi bergerak maju dan menyentuh kaca itu.

.

Tak terjadi apapun…

.

"Heh," pria itu mendengus. "gagal lagi, eh? Padahal ini harapan terakhir…" pria itu menunduk dalam. Rekan-rekannya ikut menunduk, kecewa dengan hasil percobaan kali ini.

.

'_Apa mungkin tak ada–_

.

**KRAK!**

.

–_kesempatan?'_

.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kaca itu. Sebuah retakan yang cukup panjang –entah sejak kapan– telah tercipta dibagian tengah benda itu.

"…. Apa yang–"

"–MENYINGKIR DARI SANA, GOKUDERA!" teriak salah satu rekannya yang beriris coklat kencang.

"Apa-apaan, _yakyuu_–"

**PRANGGG!**

"AKHH!" pria berambut perak –serta diketahui beriris _emerald _itu– terhantam air yang keluar dan diketahui berasal dari dalam tabung karena kaca tabung itu pecah secara tiba-tiba.

"GOKUDERAAA!" teriak pria beriris coklat itu kencang.

"–_uhuk_! Berisik kau, _yakyuu-baka_!" kata pria beriris _emerald _itu sambil menutup mulutnya dan keluar dari terjangan air itu. Ada beberapa lingkaran yang melindungi pria itu, _Sistem C.A.I._! Pria itu pun mundur dan menyatu dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Gokudera Hayato?" tanya salah satu rekannya –pria berambut _raven _dengan dua buah tonfa ditangannya– pada pria berambut perak itu.

Sebuah gelengan. "Aku tak tahu… bukankah percobaannya gagal?" pria beriris _emerald _itu membalikkan pertanyaan tadi pada rekan-rekannya. Rekan-rekannya saling pandang, jika _Guardian of Strom Vongola _yang dikenal paling jenius saja tidak mengerti, bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Gokudera, percobaannya…" pria berambut _blonde _tadi tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Semua tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah percobaan mereka. Air dari tabung kaca itu telah habis dan satu persatu kabel yang terhubung dengan gadis itu terlepas, membuat perempuan itu nyaris jatuh. Mereka menahan napas. Kabel-kabel itu terlepas begitu cepat, hingga….

.

…. Akhirnya kabel terakhir yang terhubung dengan gadis itu terputus, membuat tubuh perempuan itu jatuh kebawah tanpa bisa melawan gravitasi…

.

…. Semua orang disana hanya mampu menatap percobaan itu tak percaya…

.

.

_Percobaan sekaligus harapan terakhirnya–_

.

.

Namun, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba gadis itu mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, bahkan ia tidak terluka sedikit pun meskipun ia mendarat dengan kaki telanjang di tanah yang terdapat banyak pecahan kaca yang berasal dari tabung kaca yang telah pecah. Orang-orang disana kembali menatap perempuan yang mendarat secara ajaib itu tak percaya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris _caramel _yang cantik sekaligus tajam. Ia berdiri dan menatap orang-orang itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang–"

"Percobaannya berhasil!" seru pria beriris _emerald _itu cepat. Nada yang keluar dari suaranya tu jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia senang bukan main.

"Tunggu, jadi percobaannya benar-benar berhasil?" tanya rekannya dengan tanduk menghiasi kepalanya. Pria bersurai perak itu mengangguk yakin.

"_Un_! Tidak salah lagi!" jawab pria berambut _silver _itu sambil menatap rekan-rekannya.

"UWOOHH! AKHIRNYA KITA BERHASIL DENGAN EXTREME!" teriak rekannya yang lain yang diketahui memakai plester dihidungnya.

"Kufufufu~… intinya kita tidak sia-sia melakukan ini semua…" kata pria dengan jambul nanas tadi.

"Tapi, misi kita baru dimulai sekarang, kan?" tanya pria bersurai _raven _tadi serius.

"Benar juga apa kata Kyouya…" pria bersurai pirang itu menyetujui ucapan muridnya.

Sebuah anggukan dari pria beriris _emerald _tadi. "Benar… misi kita yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai disini… misi kita yang sesungguhnya adalah…." pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari rekan-rekannya dan menatap gadis yang terus diam mendengar percakapan mereka.

"…. **Mengirim **_**cyborg**_** ini ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan membuat **_**Vongola Decimo **_**dan _Guardian_-nya sepuluh tahun yang lalu ****datang ke masa ini...**" sambung pria bersurai perak itu misterius.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

_Ket_. : _cyborg_ = Robot. Kalau tidak salah biasanya berbentuk manusia namun ada juga yang berbentuk hewan. [**Perhatian**: Ini adalah penjelasan dari otak Author. Kebenarannya belum tentu pasti, namun mari kita anggap penjelasannya benar /plak].

.

**Bacotan Author** : Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author tersableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~! Apa kabar wahai _readers _sekalian? [_Readers _: Kemana aja luuu?!] _Gomen, gomen_… Author banyak pr, ulangan dan bentar lagi mau UAS _desu_… QAQ /nasib.

Author bahkan udah lama ga nge-RP gegara tugas ini… [_Readers_: Bilang aja takut ditagihin _update_-an fic lu!] …. Oke, kalian tahu darimana? /Author pun digebukin. _Gomennn_! QAQ Masalahnya Author juga kena WB (Writer's Block) jadinya nggak bisa ngelanjutin dulu.. TTwTT /digiles.

Baiklah, ada penjelasan untuk fic diatas… jadi, _setting prologue _ini diambil saat TYL (Ten Years Later) alias masa depan. Gadis yang disebut percobaan itu adalah sebuah _cyborg _atau robot. Dan tentu saja, orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu adalah para _Guardian Vongola _plus _Cavallone Decimo _alias Dino. Kenapa _cyborg_ itu akan dikirim ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu masih akan menjadi misteri… /Author dilindes.

Akhir kata, berniat _review_? Mau _fav. _atau _follow _juga boleh! Saya tunggu _review _dari kalian semua~! Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Chapter depan! /menghilang ditelan Titan.

**P.S. : Doakan UAS Author sukses ya~!**

.

.

_~Review please~_

.

.


	2. Target 1: The Cyborg

**Title : Between Future And Past**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, Friendship, (a bit) Romance, Hurt. [Intinya, yang romande pasti yaoi! /thor]  
**

**Pairing : TYL8059, TYLD18, AllFem!27 (Friendship)  
**

**Warning : TYL, Sho-ai, yaoi, OOC, typo(s), ada Fem!Tsuna (Tsukihime), OC(s)!**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

.

.

.

**~ Target 1 ~**

**[ The **_**Cyborg**_** ]**

.

.

.

**-Ten years later. **_**Uknown place**_**. **_**Uknown time**_**-**

Kini, gadis itu beserta para _Guardian Vongola _dan _Cavallone Decimo _tengah duduk disebuah ruangan dengan meja persegi panjang dengan taplak meja berwarna _cherry _ditengah-tengah. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Gokudera masih berpikir langkah apa yang akan diambilnya sekarang sementara yang lain masih terus menatap _cyborg _ber-_gender _perempuan itu entah terpukau atau masih tak percaya, toh sang robot hanya diam dan menatap para pria yang memandanginya dengan tatapan datar.

"—anoo…" sang _cyborg _membuka suara dan mengangkat tangannya, membuat semua orang kembali terkesiap. Suara robot ini sangat mirip dengan suara perempuan pada umumnya, lebih tinggi dan lembut. '_Apa yang Gokudera lakukan hingga menciptakan hal seperti ini?' _batin seluruh pria yang ada di ruangan itu.

"A- ada apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil menatap ciptaannya. Robot bersurai coklat itu menatap pria beriris _emerald _itu datar.

"Apa kalian semua yang menciptakanku?" tanya gadis itu.

Baru saja akan menjawab, pria berambut hitam dengan luka sayatan di dagunya langsung angkat bicara. "Hahaha… sebenarnya yang menciptakanmu itu Gokudera, kami hanya membantunya…" jawab pria itu dengan nada riang.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Harusnya aku yang menjawab pertanyaan itu!" protes Gokudera kesal.

Sebuah tawa tak berdosa. " Aku kan hanya membantumu menjawabnya…" jawab pria berambut hitam tadi masih dengan nada yang sama.

"_Che_! Terserah sajalah!" pria yang dikenal sebagai Tangan Kanan _Vongola Decimo _itu mengalah. Tunggu, memang Gokudera bisa mengalah?

"Kalau begitu, Gokudera-sama itu yang mana?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari _cyborg _beriris _caramel _itu.

"Kufufufu~, tentu saja pria berambut perak yang selalu emosional itu…" jawab pria berambut biru –Rokudo Mukuro– sambil memainkan tridentnya.

"HOI! AKU DENGAR ITU TAHU!" Gokudera berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera… kau harus ingat tujuan awal kita disini…" lerai pria berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Dino Cavallone mencoba menenangkan Gokudera.

Mendengus. "Baiklah…" _Guardian of Strom Vongola _itu kembali duduk tenang. Dino berdehem sejenak, mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Nah, _signoria_—"

"—Jadi, Anda itu Gokudera-sama?" sang _cyborg _lebih dulu bicara dan menatap pria bersurai perak tadi.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Gokudera sedikit tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gokudera sambil menatap sang robot.

"Gokudera-sama yang menciptakanku, maka Gokudera-_sama _jugalah yang memerintahkanku… aku adalah _cyborg _yang diciptakan untuk suatu tujuan… apa tujuan Gokudera-sama menciptakanku?" tanya robot itu.

"Heh," Gokudera mendengus. "Kau langsung pada intinya, ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak suka basa-basi… katakan tujuanmu dan aku akan mengerjakannya, kemudian, cepat _nonaktifkan_ aku lagi…" jawab _cyborg_ itu dingin.

"Eh?" Dahi Gokudera sedikit berkerut. "Kau ingin segera di-_nonaktifkan_?" tanya pria itu sedikit bingung.

"Aku malas menghadapi kehidupan…" jawab robot itu.

"Wao," Hibari menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada calon _omnivore_ disini…" katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Kyou- Kyouya…" Dino memundurkan kursinya takut. Ada aura asing yang keluar dari tubuh muridnya itu dan sebagai guru, ia bisa merasakannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja penjelasannya…" kata Gokudera mengakhiri. Ia menatap _cyborg_ perempuan itu tajam.

"Namaku Gokudera Hayato… _Strom Guardian Vongola Decimo_ sekaligus Tangan Kanan _Vongola Decimo_… aku juga orang yang menciptakanmu, jadi, jangan pernah membantahku!" kata Gokudera.

"_Hai'_…" robot itu sama sekali tak mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Orang-orang diruangan ini juga merupakan _Guardian Vongola Decimo_… pria berambut hitam yang membawa _katana_ disebelah kananku, dia adalah _Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo_—" Gokudera menunjuk Yamamoto. Pria berambut hitam itu langsung melambaikan tangan kanannya, sifat _easy going_-nya muncul seketika.

"—panggil saja dia _yakyuu-baka_…" lanjut Gokudera tanpa dosa.

**GUBRAAAKKKK!**

"Hahahaha, Gokudera, masa kau melupakan namaku?" sempat-sempatnya Yamamoto tertawa, mengira bahwa Gokudera hanya sedang bercanda.

"_Che_! Kau memang pantas dipanggil _yakyuu-baka_…" kata Gokudera sinis. Yamamoto kembali tertawa.

"—Yamamoto Takeshi, senjata _Shigure Kintoki_, mempunyai _rain flame_, _Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo_, _Vongola Box_ Kojirou dan Jirou… telah tercatat…" kata perempuan robot itu tiba-tiba. Gokudera mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengeti apa maksud ciptaannya.

"Ada data tentang _Guardian Vongola Decimo_, keluarga mafia _Vongola_, dan lainnya…" jelas perempuan itu datar sambil memegangi pelipisnya.

"Begitu…" respon Gokudera pendek.

"WUOHH! DARIMANA KAU BISA TAHU TENTANG YAMAMOTO?!" kini pria dengan plester dihidungnya langsung menyondongkan tubuhnya, tak peduli suaranya telah merusak ketenangan yang ada diruangan itu.

"_Tsk_! Diam kau, _Shibafu-atama_! Kalau mau bicara, pelan sedi—"

"—Sasagawa Ryohei, _Namimori Boxing Club Leader_, mempunyai _sun flame_, _Sun Guardian Vongola Decimo_, maniak tinju, _Vongola Box_ Kangaryuu… data telah tercatat…" potong perempuan itu. Gokudera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah robot perempuan itu. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, ditegakkannya lagi tubuhnya dan memangku dagunya.

"Beritahu aku, data apa saja yang tersimpan di memorimu…" perintah Gokudera. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, sang _cyborg_ memegang pelipisnya, mencari pecahan data yang disimpan dalam otaknya sebagai memori.

"Disini ada banyak memori… mulai dari data mengenai seluruh _Guardian Vongola Decimo_, sejarah _Vongola Family_—ah, ada memori lain tentang masa SMP, lalu—"

"—_Vongola Juudaime_?" potong Gokudera tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya bergetar.

Robot itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu sebentar…" katanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tetap memegang pelipisnya. Semua orang disana menunggu dengan jantung berdebar.

"_Vongola Juudaime_, _Vongola Decimo_…,"

Oke, kali ini mereka lupa caranya bernapas.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi—eh?" _cyborg_ itu melepas tangannya dari pelipisnya, sebuah kerutan didahi terlukis diwajahnya. Gokudera meneguk ludahnya, ada hal yang tidak beres, ia tahu itu.

.

"Tidak ada datanya…" kata robot itu pelan.

.

—_Hah?_

.

"Mustahil…" sergah pria yang menjabat sebagai Tangan Kanan _Vongola Decimo_ itu. "Aku memasukkan data mengenai _Juudaime_ paling banyak, bagaimana—"

"—Tapi nyatanya data itu tak ada satupun di memoriku, Gokudera-sama…" potong _cyborg_ itu dingin. Pria itu mengunci bibirnya. Setuju tidak setuju, robot ciptaannya itu memang benar.

.

.

'_Kalau begitu, memori mengenai Juudaime_—'

.

.

"Gokudera, Gokudera… kenapa robot itu bisa mengetahui tentang _Vongola_ dan lainnya?" tanya Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga…" Gokudera tersadar. Rekan-rekan seperjuangannya pasti tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Berdehem sejenak. "Jadi begini," pria beriris _emerald_ itu memulai. "Saat masih dalam tahap percobaan, aku memasukkan semua data mengenai Vongola, _flame_, Varia, segala hal yang menyangkut tentang kita–generasi kesepuluh…" jelas pria itu.

"Kufufufu~, katakan saja inti tujuanmu membuat benda ini, Gokudera Hayato…" kata Mukuro sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sebuah lirikan tajam. "Apa kau sebegitu tertariknya dengan percobaanku kali ini?" sindir Gokudera tajam.

Sebuah tawa nista kembali menggema di ruangan itu. "Beberapa hal membuatku cukup terkesan melihat _cyborg_ buatanmu kali ini…" jawab Mukuro santai.

"Dan lagi," pria bersurai biru panjang itu menambahkan. "Selain data yang kau jadikan memori, aku cukup terkejut kau membuatnya mirip sekali dengan orang yang telah mendahului kita…" lanjutnya sambil menatap _Strom Guardian Vongola Decimo_ itu tajam.

Jantung Gokudera berdetak lebih keras. Tenggorokannya kering seketika, membuat pria berambut _silver_ itu menelan ludahnya.

"Apakah salah membuatnya mirip dengan 'dia'? Kau bahkan tak pernah menghormatinya selama ia masih bernafas!" kata Gokudera sedikit emosional.

Mukuro tertawa sakartis. "Kau pikir aku bergabung dengan mafia karena terpesona dengan kebaikannya? Tidak, aku tidak selembut kau, Gokudera—"

"—Bisakah kita hentikan ini? Kita benar-benar membuang waktu karena pertengkaran konyol ini!" potong Dino dengan tegas. Semua mengatupkan bibirnya, aura ketegangan yang sempat memenuhi ruangan itu sirna seketika.

"Langkah yang bagus, _Cavallone Decimo_… aku baru saja akan menghentikan mereka…" kata robot perempuan itu datar.

"Sebenarnya aku heran sih… kenapa kau biasa saja melihat pertengkaran antar pria didepanmu?" tanya Dino setengah _sweatdrop_ melihat _cyborg_ itu.

"Itu bukan urusanku, selama tak mengancamku, aku tak akan ikut campur…" kata robot itu dingin.

"Hahahaha… entah kenapa aku seperti melihat Hibari-san didalam robot ini…" kata Yamamoto riang.

"Ah, itu memang sesuai yang kuinginkan… aku sudah menjelaskannya pada kalian, kan?" tanya Gokudera sambil kembali menatap rekan-rekan seperjuangannya.

Yang didapati pria bergelar Tangan Kanan _Vongola Decimo_ itu adalah sebuah gelengan kompak –minus untuk Hibari dan Mukuro. Pria bersurai perak itu menepuk dahinya, harusnya ia sadar kapasitas otak teman-temannya ini mungkin bisa disamakan dengan manusia purba.

"Baik, akan kujelaskan kembali," Gokudera menarik napas, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. "_Cyborg_ yang kubuat dapat menyerap seluruh _flame_ dalam jenis apapun, singkatnya, aku mengambil konsep _Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised_…" kata pria itu.

"Wao, cukup menarik…" komentar mantan Komite Kedisiplinan Nami-_chuu_.

"Lalu," tak memedulikan komentar Hibari, Gokudera kembali melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, ketika masih dalam tahap percobaan, aku mencoba memasukkan seluruh _flame_ milik kalian, minus _Haneuma_, aku mengambil _sky flame_ pada _Vongola Ring_ milik— _Juudaime_…" terdapat sedikit keraguan saat pria bergelar _Strom Guardian Vongola Decimo_ itu mengatakan '_Juudaime_'.

"Tapi, karena aku memasukkan seluruh _flame_ tersebut secara bersamaan, ada dua hal yang terjadi pada _cyborg_-ku ini…" Gokudera memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pertama," tanpa sempat membiarkan sepatah kata keluar dari bibir rekan-rekannya, pria beriris _emerald_ itu kembali bicara. "Karena menyerap seluruh jenis _flame_ dalam waktu bersamaan, robot ini mempunyai _flame_ sendiri yang bersifat netral… ia bisa menggunakan _sky flame_, _strom flame_, _rain flame_, dan lainnya…" lanjut pria itu.

"Hmm, masuk akal…" komentar Yamamoto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Bersyukurlah Yamamoto sepuluh tahun yang akan datang lebih cerdas dari saat ia SMP.

"Kedua," Gokudera kembali melanjutkan. "Ternyata, setiap _flame_ yang telah kumasukkan kedalam tubuhnya, mempunyai sebuah kepribadian yang sama dengan orang yang telah kuambil _flame_-nya…" kata pria itu.

"E- eh? Kalau begitu—"

"—Jadi, semisal, dalam _cloud flame_ yang kuambil dari Hibari, didalam _flame_ itu terdapat satu sifatnya… dan kurasa yang kudapat dari _cloud flame_ itu adalah sifat dingin Hibari…" jelas Gokudera sambil melirik _cyborg_-nya yang terus diam dan mendengar penjelasan itu. Sang _cyborg_ mengambil napas.

"Siapa saja yang Anda ambil _flame_-nya untukku, Gokudera-sama?" tanya robot itu.

"Untuk _sky flame_, aku mengambilnya dari _Vongola Ring_ yang dulu pernah dipakai _Juudaime_—meskipun sampai sekarang aku tak tahu kenapa ada _sky flame_ disana… selanjutnya aku, _Yakyuu-baka_, _Shibafu-atama_, _Aho-ushi_, maniak burung, dan Muku—"

—**GREEKKKK!**

"Halo, _minna_~! Kami baru datang dari Italia lho~!" sebuah suara 'keibuan' langsung menyapa ruangan yang tengah serius itu, pintu ruangan itu juga terbuka dengan lebarnya. Oh, tidakkah para tamu itu mengerti kalau ini rapat yang sangat rahasia? Bersamaan dengan suara 'keibuan' tadi, masuklah seorang pria feminim dengan rambut jambul ayam berwarna hijau dengan kacamata hitam diwajahnya.

"_VOOIII_! LAIN KALI BERIKAN PETA TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN YANG LEBIH AKURAT DONG!" teriak seorang pria lain berambut perak panjang yang juga baru masuk suara dengan volume _full_.

"Ushishishi~, kecilkan suaramu, _Taichou_… Bos nyaris melempar botol _tequila_-nya lagi padamu…" sebuah suara lain menanggapi si toak. Sosok pria _blonde_ dengan model rambut _Blinding Bangs_ dan sebuah tiara dikepalanya ikut memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aa, Bel-_senpai_, karena matamu yang buta dalam membaca peta, kita harus mengelilingi hutan dulu tadi…" sebuah suara datar malah datang memprotes, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pemuda bertopi kodok ukuran extra besar dan beriris hijau.

"Diam saja kau, kodok jelata!" dengan teganya si _blonde_ tadi menusukkan pisaunya ditopi kodok si pemuda.

"_Ittai yo_, _senpai_… _Taichou_, Bel-_senpai_ menusukku lagi…" pemuda bersuara datar itu mulai mengadu, mirip sekali dengan anak kecil yang sedang bercerita pada ibunya.

"_VOOIII_! JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI, BOCAH!" teriak si pria berambut perak tadi sambil mengibaskan pedangnya diudara.

"HEI! DISINI BANYAK ALAT BERHARGA! SIMPAN PEDANGMU SANA!" hardik Gokudera emosional sekaligus dengan kekhawatiran tingkat dewa, bagaikan Giannini yang langsung histeris begitu melihat mesin sepeda motor yang dipakai Ryohei tertabrak dinding.

"_Che_! Setelah hiu sampah itu, kau juga berniat menjadi toak berjalan?" sindir Xanxus sakartis.

"Diam saja kau!" desis Tangan Kanan _Vongola Decimo_ itu. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau mengunjungi kami? Kupikir Varia HQ lebih berharga ketimbang anggota Vongola yang masih hidup disini…" tambah pria itu sinis.

"Sampah. Kau pikir aku mau membuang uang sampahku hanya untuk berlibur diantara para sampah?" Xanxus melirik _Strom Guardian Vongola Decimo_ itu tajam. Gokudera menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang apa yang kau—"

"—Kami membawa pulang percobaan sampahmu, sampah." Potong Xanxus. Belum sempat Gokudera membalas perkataan itu, sebuah suara dari luar kembali meyakinkannya.

"Kenapa aku dilarang masuk sih? Aku yakin penciptaku itu pasti ingin bertemu denganku!" nada protes terdengar jelas dari perkataan suara itu.

"U- UWOH! Tapi, _B__ossu_ bilang—"

"—Aku tak peduli apa kata Bos-mu itu!" potong suara tadi tegas.

—**BLAKKK!**

Pintu masuk ruangan itu kembali dibanting–membuat Gokudera berjanji akan mengganti pintu itu dengan pintu otomatis nanti. Tak lama, sebuah sosok yang familiar menyapu indera penglihatan pria bersurai _silver_ itu. Sebuah sosok pemuda tinggi, berambut _blonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ dan sebuah katana yang terselip dipinggangnya memasuki ruangan itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat satu senti, ia mendekati Gokudera dan duduk disebuah kursi –yang kebetulan kosong– sambil memangku dagunya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Gokudera…" kata pemuda itu santai. Gokudera kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" desis pria beriris _emerald_ itu.

"Itukah ucapan selamat datang untukku?" pemuda itu balik bertanya. "Bersikaplah sopan sedikit sekalipun itu hanya pada percobaanmu, Gokudera…" lanjut pemuda itu.

"_Tsk_! Jangan bercanda! Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mendapat kata selamat datang, lebih baik kau kembali lagi ke Italia bersama dengan Varia!" kata Gokudera sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali, Gokudera Hayato, aku tak bisa kembali lagi ke Italia…" kata pemuda itu serius. Gokudera menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria pemilik _Vongola Box_ Uri itu.

Belum sempat pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu membuka mulut, Xanxus langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kami menolak sampah buatanmu, sampah. _Cyborg_ sampahmu ini nyaris membuatku menghancurkan Varia HQ." jawab pria bersurai hitam itu.

Sebuah lirikan tajam dilayangkan Gokudera kearah pemuda _blonde_ yang masih berwajah –sok– polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rei?" tanya pria beriris _emerald_ itu tajam.

"Hal yang biasa." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Taruhan, kau pasti menghancurkan separuh stok _tequila_ di Varia HQ…" tuduh pria yang dikenal paling jenius diantar _Guardian_ lainnya itu.

"Salah. Kalau itu sih, sudah kulakukan sebulan yang lalu…" kata pemuda _blonde_ itu santai.

Sebuah helaan napas. "Membuatku susah saja…" gerutu pria bersurai perak itu.

"Hei," setelah sekian lama, _cyborg_ perempuan bersurai coklat tadi membuka mulutnya. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah robot itu.

"Apa—"

"—Ah! Gokudera! Jadi dia yang waktu itu kau bicarakan?!" pemuda _blonde_ tadi malah memotong pertanyaan robot perempuan itu.

"Benar." jawab pria yang mempunyai _strom flame_ itu.

"Bagus! Artinya, kepulanganku kemari tak sia-sia!" pemuda _blonde_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu tak sopan… apa kau tak tahu mengabaikan orang termasuk tindakan tidak sopan?" sindir gadis robot itu sinis.

Sebuah siulan menggema diruangan itu. "Robot yang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan… hei, Gokudera, apa lagi yang kau buat kali ini? _Cyborg_ untuk menegakkan kesopanan?" pemuda _blonde_ itu melirik Gokudera melalui sudut matanya.

Sebuah dengusan terdengar. "Lawakan yang bagus, Rei…" kata pria pencipta _Sistem C.A.I_ itu sakartis.

"_Well_, kuanggap itu pujian…"

"—Apa kau juga seorang _cyborg_?" tanpa peduli situasi, _cyborg_ ber-_gender_ perempuan tadi melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mencoba menatap robot perempuan tersebut. Iris _sapphire_ si pemuda pun beradu tajam dengan iris _caramel_ _cyborg_ wanita tadi.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar. "Sepertinya memang harus memperkenalkan diri, ya?" gerutu pemuda itu. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap robot berjenis kelamin perempuan tadi tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau percobaan kedua puluh sembilan kan?" tanya pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu. _Cyborg_ wanita itu hanya diam dan menatap pemuda tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Perkenalkan, aku—"

.

.

—percobaan kedua puluh delapan, Rei…"

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

**Bacotan Author:** _Ohayou_/_konnichiwa_/_konbanwa_, wahai _readers_ sekalian~! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author tersableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~! Ngomong-ngomong, udah berapa lama saya nggak nge-_update_ fic yang ini? /liat tanggal _publish_ terakhir/ /nak. Karena saya sadar diri, saya buat fic ini jadi lebih panjang sebagai permintaan maaf… /sujud sembah/ /udah.

Baiklah, saya ngaku saya telat nge-_update_, maafin ya? /_puppy eyes no jutsu_/ Terus, saya mau ngejelasin sedikit tentang Chapter ini. Jadi, soal _sky flame_ yang ada didalam _cyborg_ perempuan itu (aka Tsuki, namanya nyusul #gaploked) berasal dari _Sky Ring Vongola_ yang dipakai sama Tsuna. Dimanakah sang _Vongola Decimo_? Silakan cek kembali kata-kata Mukuro saat nyaris bertengkar dengan Gokudera. Oke, jangan gebukin saya setelah tahu nanti /nak.

Oiya, daku minta maaf kalau Chapter ini _absurd_ banget sama kebanyakan _typo_… /mojok/ Udah lama nggak buat fic yang bersifat serius abis macam ini, jadi mohon dimaafkan jika _feel_-nya nggak dapet…. TT^TT Btw, itu kata kedua puluh delapan sama kedua puluh sembilannya bener kan tulisannya? O.o Terus, yang gaya rambut Belphegor itu beneran lho! Saya nggak ngarang! /udah.

**Makasih banyak sama yang udah **_**follow**_** (archielle) sama yang udah **_**favorite**_** (FranKeceh dan Yuakani)~! Pokoknya, aku padamu deh~!** /dihajar masa.

Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, waktunya bales _review_~! Jangan lupa _review_, ya~!Selanjutnya saya akan membalas secara personal ne, nanti jangan ragu buat ngobrol sama saya, ya~! Saya tunggu _review_ dari kalian~! [Catatan: Guest, aku tau itu kau Fran... /disate]

**archielle** : Halo, Choco-san~! Makasih pujiannya sama udah jadi orang pertama yang nge-_review_ fic ini! /peluk sambil berurai air mata/ #hajared. Oiya, makasih juga udah di-_follow_! Minta _review_-nya lagi, ne~!

**FranKeceh** : Btw, kita udah ketemuan di twitter kan? /ditabok. Kutunggu FS selanjutnya~~ /disate. Makasih buat _favorite_-nya… /peluk sambil nangis/ /ditonfa. Iya, fic baru, hehehehe… /digiles. Yang lama masih lanjut kok, tapi sekarang gua punya ide mau nge-_rewrite_ sama _re-publish_ lagi /apa. Oiya, minta _review_ lagi, ya~!

.

.

_Review please~_

.

.


End file.
